Warren y el amor de 25 hermanas
by F726
Summary: Después del intento fallido de impresionar a la coneja nueva. Warren vuelva a casa triste y enojado, ya que por culpa de sus hermanas las cosas salieron mal y no quiere hablar con ninguna de sus 25 hermanas. Pero poco se sabe que posiblemente podría tornarse algo que al pobre conejo macho tendrá que aliviar.
1. Ustedes lo arruinan todo

**Warren y el amor de 25 hermanas: Una historia bastante... no se como decirlo, siento que es algo que a muchos no lo toma y aveces seria muy difícil en hacer una historia basada en el concepto olvidado. Pero bueno, haber como me sale. E** **sto tendrá muchos temas y referencias a unos cuantos capítulos de la serie de TLH. No todos los personajes salidos en la serie aparecerá en esta historia. Habrá Loudcest (Los conejos son basados en los versiones humanas de los hermanos Louds), yandere (Se que no mucho les gusta pero solo quiero experimentar), terror (habrá escenas de miedo en los personas), violencia (Habrá muchas peleas), horror (Habrá gore en esta obra), romance ( habrá amor en esta historia) y familia (Nada más por que habrá un final feliz...)**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Ustedes lo arruinan todo**

—¿Este rarito te esta molestando? —Dijo un conejo con gafas de sol y una chaqueta de cuero, aparece junto a la nueva coneja.

—Si. —Dice aliviada la coneja, ya que alguien lo iba sacar de esa situación tan incomoda.

Warren abrió su mandíbula y cae con incredulidad, al escuchar lo que le había respondido a ese conejo de chaqueta de cuero.

—Oye, camisa morada, ¿no sabes que no es bueno molestar a una dama? —Dijo el gran conejo.

—Yo solo estaba-

—Vete de aquí. —El gran conejo empuja a Warren al suelo y abraza a la coneja nueva —. Ven, salgamos de aquí.

—Me gusta mucho tu chaqueta negra, eres tan genial. —La coneja se ríe mientras los dos se ponen en camino.

Una vez que la pareja de conejos ya no estaba en la vista, Warren se levanta y tristemente camina hacia un trocó, se sienta en ella y suspira. Danny apareció de la nada y se une a él con una paleta en su mano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —. Danny quita la envoltura de la paleta y también el helado, después comienza a masticar la vara.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Warren estaba muy decaído para poder hablar sobre lo qué pasó en su día.

—Ah, no es necesario, lo vi todo desde los arbustos. —Danny le da unas palmadas en la cabeza de Warren he intenta animar a su mejor amigo.

—Vaya que deje una buena impresión. —Warren diciendo sarcástico a su mejor amigo.

—Está bien amigo, estoy seguro de que una nueva coneja se mudará pronto al este bosque, bueno una vez que nuestra población de coyotes baje. —Warren suspira —. No entiendo por qué cambiaste tu plan, ¿por qué te vestiste así y dices esas cosas, y haces batidos de caca de caballo? —Danny diciéndole el motivo por lo que cambio de plan para impresionar a la coneja.

—Créanme, no quería cambiar mi plan, pero luego vinieron mis hermanas y... bueno, ya saben cómo son. —Warren vivía a suspirar.

—Sé cómo es Betty. — Danny enamorado se imagina Betty saltando a través del bosque en cámara lenta.

—¿Te la estas imaginando saltando por el bosque en cámara lenta otra vez cierto? —Diciendo eso mientras miraba la nube de pensamientos de Danny, imaginando a su hermana mayor saltando en el bosque en cámara lenta.

—¿QUE? —Mira su nube de pensamiento —. No. —Danny revienta la nube de pensamientos.

Warren saca la pata del conejo y comenzó apretarlo con muchas fuerzas y odio.

—Y gracias por no ayudarme. —Warren lo arroja lejos, y se cae golpeándose en el tronco.

—Estas bien Warren. —Ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¡No! —Grito Warren.

—Lo siento amigo. —Asustado por la reacción de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Danny pero no era contigo si no con mis hermanas. Estoy harto de que mis hermanas lo arruinen todo. —Volviéndose a sentar.

—Tal vez ellas quiero lo mejor para ti hermano. Y como eres el único macho en la madriguera de tu hogar, tal vez ellas querían hacer lo posible para que pudieras lograr impresionarla. —Danny dandole ánimos para que no piense mal de sus hermanas.

—Pues mira la gran ayude que tuve. Es como si ellas quisieran sabotearme. —Vuelve a suspirar —. No se como pude dejar que ellas me convenciera. Tan solo hubiera tirado las cosas o por lo menos improvisar... ahora ella piensa que soy un perdedor. —Volviéndose a decaer.

—Bueno Warren, como fallaste en impresionarla, qué tal si vamos con los demás a disfrutar el resto del día. —Danny dandole un empujón.

—Está bien Danny, vamos. —Warren se levanta y salta del tronco, luego el y Danny fuera a adentrar lo más profundo del bosque a disfrutar el tiempo con sus amigos.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Warren se despedía de sus amigos. Eso lo ayudó a calmarlo y también olvidar un poco sobre lo qué pasó en esta mañana. Pero aún así estaba enojado por que sus hermanas había arruinado su plan de impresionar a la coneja y ahora mismo no quería hablar con ninguna de sus veinticinco hermanas. Será algo difícil pero ya no importaba, solo tenía que ignorarlas, si era necesario, gritarlas todas y decirles bien claro que no quiere hablar con ninguna de ellas.

Una vez caminando hasta llegar a la casa de su hogar, Warren abría la puerta de su casa y para su mayor sorpresa, todas sus hermanas estaba ahí en la sala esperando por su regresó de su único hermano del medio.

—WARREN! —Exclama todas las veinticinco hermanas conejas mientras todas ellas comenzaba a rodear a su único hermano.

—Espero que des una buena explicación por lo cual hallas llegado tarde Warren! —Ordenó Betty con su tono de sargento.

Betty Loud es la hermana mayor de todos sus hermanos. Ella es una gran comandante que siempre exige que las cosas sigan su camino. Si a alguien no le gusta su forma de hacer las cosas, prácticamente las forzará a aceptarlas. Betty usa una chaqueta militar verde, una camiseta sin mangas verde debajo y pantalones cargo marrones. Ella también lleva un palo de golf en todo momento cuando sea necesario usarlo, o también cuando va a jugar golf con sus amigas.

—Como te fue Warren. —Hablo Beverly muy feliz al ver a su hermano menor.

Beverly Loud es la Segunda hermana mayor, ella es como Betty pero sin tener que ser sargento: siempre cuida de sus hermanos, se asegura que todo estén en orden y ella da los mejores ejemplos para sus hermanos sin tener que obligar a nadie. Beverly lleva una parte superior de color amarillo brillante con adornos en la parte inferior que se ata con una cuerda de color similar, y una falda corta de color rosa oscuro.

—¡Warren cuéntame si la chica nueva le gusto el diseño que te hice! —Exclamó Blair muy emocionada por saber si su diseño logró tener una buena impresión.

Blair Loud es la tercera hermana mayor: Ellas es una conejita de moda con un alto conocimiento sobre qué ropa es la más adecuada para usar. También es lista y aveces puede llegar a ser bastante talentosas en otras cosas como la artesanía y el arte. Blair le gusta lleva pendientes de aro de oro en medio de las orejas, unas gafas de sol de tonos rosados oscuros, usa un vestido verde marfil y una bufanda rosa.

—Yo pienso que no le gusto tu diseño Blair a igual que ami. —Agregó Brenda de mala gana ya que no le gusto como fue el diseño que le dio a Warren.

Brenda Loud es la cuarta hermana mayor: Ella siempre está enojada la mayor parte del tiempo. Odia todo lo qué hay en su alrededor, también odia a cualquiera que la hace enojar y también odia a sus propia familia. Brands usa un vestido rojo oscuro con un collar rojo brillante, y una falda roja brillante.

— Brenda, no amarges el momento, tal vez la impresionó con su gusto de música, no es así Warren. —Dice Barbara ajustando un poco su guitarra acústica.

Bárbara Loud es la Quinta hermana mayor: A ella le gusta mucho la música, su instrumento dominante es la guitarra, y siempre ofrece un poco de música cada vez que ocurre una acción. Barbara usa un vestido morado oscuro con un cuello morado claro, y una falda de color morado claro.

—Vamos hermanas, están haciendo que los chacras de nuestro hermano se alteren. —Dijo Bodhi muy calmada.

Bodhi Loud es la sexta hermana mayor: Ella es una coneja que siempre se mantiene tranquila frente al peligro, le encanta la paz y la tranquila, aún que aveces prefiere meditar y experimentar varias formas de recolectar con la vida natura. Aveces ella necesitaba realinear sus chakras y siempre ayuda a sus hermanos a mantener en un buen camino hacia la iluminación. Bodhi usa un vestido dorado con cuello blanco y una falda dorada. Ella también usa una diadema decorada con flores doradas alrededor de su cabeza.

—De que hablas Bodhi, Nuestro hermanito está increíblemente fantástico, hasta apostaría que le robó la impresione a la chica jejeje, ¿entiendes? —Comentó Bebe mientras todas las hermanas comenzaron quejarse por el mal juego de palabras que hizo la comediante.

Bebe Loud es la séptima hermana mayor: Ella es una coneja más cómica de la familia, le encanta hacer chiste, y más cuando usa juegos de palabras, también le encanta hacer bromas de cualquier tipo, cada vez qué haces un chiste ninguno de sus hermanos la encuentra divertida, aún así se mantiene su carisma y siempre hará todo lo posible en hacer sonreír a alguien. Bebe le encanta usar una peluca de payaso naranja, un bombín amarillo con una banda de color rosa oscuro, una nariz de payaso rojo, un vestido amarillo con una falda rosa oscura y una flor de chorro rosa.

—"Ow my dear Brother", espero que lo hayas tratado bien a la chica nueva con tus lujos como caballero que eres. —Dice Bippa con su acento británico mientras ella se sirve así misma una taza de té.

Bippa Loud es la octava hermana mayor: Ella es muy aficionada hacia la cultura británica. habla con acento británico, lleva una tetera que curiosamente la tiene abierta en su interior y un paraguas consigo, dos elementos comunes utilizados en Inglaterra. Aveces le encanta ser alguien elegante y lujosa, también es muy fascinada a los objetos antiguos y ella es muy supersticiosas, aun sabiendo que usar un paraguas adentro de la casa podría brindar mala suerte. Bippa usa un bombín azul con una banda amarilla, una camisa roja de cuello con rayas negras y una falda azul.

—Eh, Warren no necesita nada de eso, con tan solo tener habilidades en el juego, el puede impresionar a cualquier coneja. —Decía Bailey muy determinada.

Bailey Loud es la novena hermana mayor: Ella es muy deportiva y también la más atlética de la familia, justo al lado de Bertha. Ella junto con Bertha participa en muchas actividades deportistas, pero Bertha es la competitiva de todas. Bailey lleva una gorra roja con un emblema amarillo, una camiseta roja de entrenador con un "1" blanco y shorts rojos de entrenamiento con ribetes blancos. Ella también tiene un silbido alrededor de su cuello

—*Suspiro* al menos su día fue mejor que la mía. —Cuando Belle dijo esas palabras, todos saltaron del susto y después comenzaron reclamarla por haber aparecido si ningún previo avisó.

Belle Loud es la décima hermana mayor: Ella es una gótica melancólica, cínica, inexpresiva y misteriosa, que casi siempre tiene un ceño estoico. Está interesada en el ocultismo, la poesía y las historias de terror y sobrenatural. Tiene una extraña habilidad para aparentemente teletransportarse a diferentes lugares, lo que a menudo asusta a sus hermanos, especialmente a Warren. Algunos de sus hermanos la refieren como una chica "espeluznante". Con frecuencia usa palabras para describir sus acciones, como decir la palabra "suspiro" en lugar de suspirar. Bella usa un vestido de una pieza con rayas blancas y negras.

—WARREN! MAS TE VALE QUE NOS DIGAS COMO TE FUE CON ESA CHICA NUEVA! SI NO VERÁS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS! —Gritaba Bernadette al todo pulmón.

Bernadette Loud es la décima primera hermana mayor: Ella es mimada, sádica, arrogante, engreída, malcriada, descarada, de boca abierta, tiene fama de insultar a los demás y amenaza con contarle a su madre a quien no escuche sus demandas. Bernadette usa un vestido de color púrpura oscuro, con una falda de color púrpura oscuro.

—Bernadette, no seas así de amargada con nuestro hermanito, —Decía Beulah con asentó muy al estilo oeste.

Beulah Loud es la décima segunda hermana mayor: Ella es una coneja que actúa muy parecido a un vaquera. Cada vez que persigue a alguien, tiende a usar un lazo para atrapar a quien sea que esté persiguiendo. También es muy fanática a todo lo que tenga que ver con los vaqueros, canciones, trajes y todo lo que tenga que ver al estilo oeste. Beulah lleva un vestido azul claro con una falda con volantes, un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, un sombrero de vaquero marrón gigante con una banda de color marrón oscuro y botas de vaquero marrones. Sus orejas parecen estar atadas como una trenza.

—Al ver tu resto más de cerca, calculo que las posibilidades de haber tenido éxito en impresionar a la chica nueva es de 99,99% de éxito. —Cemento Beatrice mientras aún seguía tomando notas.

Beatrice Loud es la décima tercera hermana menor: Aunque ella sea la primera hermana menor de Warren, Beatrice es una coneja prodigio, por lo cual es la más inteligente del grupo. Debido a esto, a menudo tiende a ser egocéntrica, grosera, condescendiente y sarcástica con los demás animales del bosque. Ella no muestra muchos sus emociones al igual que Belle, pero aveces lo muestra sonríe de vez en cuando. Beatrice lleva una parte superior chartreuse con un cuello azul claro, y una falda de color azul claro. Ella también usa grandes gafas negras gruesas.

—Oye Wa... ¡atchúss! ¡Archúss! ...*Sniff, perdon Warren, solo quería saber si no te enfermaste o que la chica no estaba enferma... ¡Cof Cof! —Dijo la pobre enferma de Blanch.

Blanch Loud es la décima segunda hermana menor: Ella es una coneja que a menudo se enferma. La pobre siempre se enferma por mucho tales como un simple resfriado hasta, of hasta calentaras o mareos, también llega a tener incontables alergias haciendo que ella tenga que usar un cubre bocas para así no enfermar a los demás. Como tal, carga almohadillas de prueba para la alergia solo para asegurarse de que cualquier persona que encuentre no tenga alergias específicas. Blanch usa un vestido dorado con un collar de oro y una falda de color marrón. Ella tiene un paquete de hielo azul-verde encima de su cabeza, y un termómetro en su boca.

—Warren se suponías que debías llegar a la casa a esta hora! —Exclama Bethany checando su lista de quehaceres que tenía en sus manos.

Bethany Loud es la Décima primera hermana menor: Ella es una conejita muy organizada que utiliza una lista de tareas para hacer un seguimiento de qué hacer. A veces, detiene todo lo que hace para participar en lo que hagan sus hermanas. Aún que también le ayudaría un poco si lo que hacen los hermanas tenga algo relacionado con la lista de quehaceres. Bethany lleva una camisa de cuello morado claro y una falda de color azul marino. Ella también tiene un lápiz No. 2 estándar entre sus orejas.

—¡Oye Warren! ¿dime si le gusto el smoothie que le hice? —Preguntando Brie esperando el comentario de su hermano.

Brie Loud es la décima hermana menor: Ella es experta en hacer la comida y también la que hace los aperitivos a todos en la familia, puede preparar cualquier receta en un instante y a la vez experimentar nuevas recetas. La mayoría de las veces haces todo tipos de comida para lograr satisfacer a sus hermanos. Pero también la mayoría de las veces sus comidas puede llegar a ser... no tan buenos cuando se trata en hacer nuevas recetas o hacer comidas saludables. Brie usa un atuendo típico de chef, que consiste en un toque blanco y una chaqueta cruzada blanca, así como una falda de color índigo.

—Oye Warren, ¿funcionó la pata de conejo de la suerte que te di? —Diciendo Bernice curioseada si la suerte que le dio su hermano había funcionado.

Bernice Loud es la novena hermana menor: Ella es muy aficionada a los amuletos de la suerte, ya que ella usa un trébol de cuatro hojas sobre su cabeza, aveces es bastante supersticiosas cuando se trata de la suerte ya que siempre cree que las cosas buenas aparece cuando uno tiene buena suerte, también está lo de la mala suerte, en la cual Bernice intenta todo lo posible que toda su familia tenga buena suerte, aunque aveces siempre se pelea con Belle por traer objetos de mala suerte y a Bippa por siempre usar el paraguas abierto adentro de la casa. Bernice usa un vestido rojo con cuello verde y una falda verde. Ella también usa un trébol de cuatro hojas encima de su cabeza.

—Yo pienso que si, pero conociéndolo, el no lo necesitaba nada de siete ya que estaba determinado en avanzar y nunca rendirse cierto Warren? —Dijo Bertha toda sudada mientras tomaba una botella de agua deportiva.

Bertha Loud es la octava hermana menor: Ella es la más atlética de la familia. La diferencia de Bailey, ella hace más ejercicio que su hermana mayor, y también le encanta ganar en todas las actividades deportivas singular que solo se envuelve en deportes competitivos. Ayuda mucho a Bailey en ganar en muchas competencias de equipo, pero Bertha lo único que le interesa es mantener en forma su cuerpo y también estar activa en todo momento. Aveces no participa en deporte que no tenga mucho movimiento y también odia que la gente no pueda seguir a su ritmo. Bertha usa un sweatband naranja, una camiseta sin mangas naranja con una línea amarilla en la parte inferior, y pantalones cortos de gimnasia naranja.

—¡Warren! hay Dios mío que estás bien hermano! Pensé que los coyotes te había comido! O que te había secuestrador! O tal vez te perdiste y no pudiste encontrar el camino! Hay Dios mío Hay Dios mío Hay Dios mío! Nunca más nos vuelvas a preocupar así hermano! —Exclamaba Brooke muy alterada, al ver que su hermano pudo haber tenido una tragedia si no hubiera llegado a casa antes de la hora de cenar.

Brooke Loud es la séptima hermana menor: Ella es una coneja muy paranoico que entra en pánico por las cosas más insignificantes. Siempre se preocupa por los demás, más así misma, pero su problemas pánico la altera en cualquier situación que hasta obliga a sus hermanos que siempre lleven protection y también es muy alterada cuando se trata de cuidar a la higiene. Siendo eso que limpia todo el desorden de la casa más lo que hacen sus hermanos. Pero la razón por ello, es que ella sufre los tres tipos de desorden condicional tales como; ansiedad, el pánico y las fobia. La pobre siempre esta atenta en todo el peligro y siempre se asegura que todo esté a salvo, aunque eso no quiere decir que ella lo está. Brooke usa un vestido verde azulado con una falda verde azulado. Ocasionalmente, se ponía una máscara quirúrgica color turquesa en la mitad inferior de la cara.

—Cálmate hermana, hay que ver lo bueno que nuestro queridísimo hermano Warren esta aquí para iluminar bien los colores. —Dice Bianca intentado calmar a su pánica hermana.

Bianca Loud es la Sexta hermana menor: A ella le encanta pintar cuadros. También tiende a pintar lo que está sucediendo y hasta puede predecir lo que va pasar en un tiempo futuro. Dandole la habilidad de predicar el futuro, también es muy aspirante y carismática ya que eso lo ayuda a pintar más arte, odia mucho que sus modelos se mueva, también odia que sus retratos no lleven al nivel de lo que ella esperaba hacer. Bianca usa una boina púrpura, una camiseta chartreuse con rayas de color verde lima y una corta falda azul marino.

—Estoy más de acuerdo contigo Bianca. Ya que que nuestro hermano siempre logra emparejar las cosas, y es por eso que que el poder de amor hizo que nuestro Warren lograra juntar con la chica nueva, no es así hermano. —Preguntando Belinda mostrándose muy feliz hacia su hermano.

Belinda Loud es la quinta hermana menor: Ella es muy aficionada a establecer relaciones románticas entre ciertas personas. Belinda siempre es positiva en todo, y es muy difícil verla enojada aún con el caos qué hay en la casa, ella siempre hará todo lo posible que una relación amorosa sea compatible y así juntar a las personas que si merezca en contrato el verdadero amor. Belinda usa un suéter sin mangas rosa con corazones adornados en él, y una falda de color rojo vino. Ella usa aretes en forma de corazón en el medio de las orejas, y una diadema que presenta un corazón penetrante.

—Oh Warren llegasteis! —Baja el libro por un ratito —. Como te fue con la chica nueva, le diste una buena impresión? —. Comentó Birdie luego de volver a poner su atención en el libro.

Birdie Loud es la cuarta hermana menor: Ella tiene una gran fascinación con los libros, le encanta leer de todo tipo que le puede ofrecer. Tales como; Ciencia ficción, sátira, drama, acción y aventura, romance, misterio, horror, autoayuda, guía, viajes, infantil, religioso, ciencia, historia, matemáticas, antologías, poesía, enciclopedia, diccionarios, comics, arte, libros de cocina, diarios, libros de oraciones, series, trilogías, biografías, autobiografías y fantasía. Siempre metida su cabeza en los libros y vivir en ellos, aunque esté metida en los libros, siempre está atenta en todo lo que está pasando en su alrededor. Birdie usa un vestido rojo oscuro con una falda de color rojo oscuro.

—Ya llegó! —Despertando de su sueño y mira a su hermano —. Oh Warren. —Bostezando —. Me alegro que llegaras. —Manteniéndose despierta —. Como te fue con la chic-... —Beth cayó al suelo y de nuevo comenzó a dormirse.

Beth Loud es la tercera hermana menor: Ella es muy soñolienta, ya que tiene una mirada aturdida en la cara la mayor parte del tiempo, y se duerme muy rápido. Es debido de que Beth posee la narcolepsia, una condición que la vuelve cansada y soñolienta todo el tiempo. Siempre se duerme en cualquier lugar de la casa, y cuando está afuera de la casa, Warren o una de sus hermanas tiene que acompañarla siempre cuando ellos tiene que salir afuera de la casa, ya que al tener ese problema, Beth podría dormirse en los lugares al que uno no debería dormir, y también ser presa fácil para los depredadores. Es por eso que siempre cuenta con su hermano ya que es el único que la cuidad, o al menos está obligado hacerlo. Beth usa un gorro azul marino con estrellas adornadas y un camisón azul bebé con un collar.

—Warren por fin llegast-... oooh! Mire me encontré una moneda! —Dijo Brandy quedándose hipnotizada por el objeto brillante.

Brandy Loud es la segunda hermana menor: Ella es una coneja muy enérgica y inocente, es muy fascinada con los objetos brillantes y puede llegar a ser muy fácil de engañar. Odia que la pillen desprevenida y también no le gusta que la traten como tonta. Brandy lleva un vestido rosa oscuro con una falda de color rosa oscuro con volantes. Ella también tiene un mechón de cabello notable.

Al momento de que Warren iba pasar, escucha una notificación en su teléfono, lo checa y de que tenía un mensaje escrito por parte de su hermana Bridget. Warren abre el mensaje de texto y comenzó a ver el mensaje.

Bridget

Hola Warren, espero

que te halla ido bien

al impresionar a la

chica nueva.

¿Por que llegaste tarde

Warren? :v

Siento no poder hablarte,

pero estoy ocupada

mandando mensaje a mis

amigas. :)

Warren al terminar de leer el mensaje de texto, mira a su hermana aún texteando con su teléfono.

Bridget Loud es la hermana más menor de todas sus hermanos: Ella esta muy apegada a su teléfono. También usa su teléfono para enviar los mensajes de texto como su principal forma de comunicación. Bridget es muy callada pero no es tímida, solo puede hablar cuando está en su teléfono, es muy atenta en todo lo qué pasa en su alrededor igual como lo hace birdie con su libro. Bridget usa un vestido verde grisáceo con un collar verde azulado.

Warren aun enojado, guarda su teléfono y comienza a pasar a por todas sus hermanas, ignorando cada llamado y pregunta que le decía "cómo te fue" o "lograste impresionarla" y también decían "nuestros consejos lograron funcionar Warren?" Estaba cansado y no quería hacer una escena así que comienza a subir por las escaleras, pero luego fue detenido por el agarre que lo sostenía en su hombro derecho. Warren miro hacia atrás y ve a su hermana mayor Betty, mirando como siempre con su mirada seria y con lleno de autoridad militar.

—Muy bien Warren, ahora si que te pasa contigo, por que nos ignoras a todas, y por que nos respondes como te fue tu día. —Dijo Betty esperando que su hermano hablé.

—Pues nada me pasa Betty, solo quiero estar solo en mi cuarto y tomar una sienta. —Warren quita la mano de su hombro y después prosigue a subir por las escaleras.

—Pero qué hay de la cenar Warren. —Brie acercándose a los dos hermanos —. Te hice uno de tus platillos favoritos Warren; Sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con coliflor, y aparte te hice bolas de macarrones con queso. — Dijo la chef al decirles los platillos que le gusta Warren.

Warren se sorprendió por lo que hizo su hermana, pero aún así su enojo lo supera y solo decide subirse hacia arriba.

—Gracias Brie, pero no tengo hambre. —Warren estaba en la mitad del camino subiendo los escalones.

—Por lo menos dinos como te salió Warren! O si no le dire a mamá que ocultas tus revistas sucias que tienes guardadas por debajo de tu cama! —Bernadette exigiendo con amenazas al saber por respuestas de lo qué pasó con su hermano.

Al momento de llegar a la planta alta, Warren apretó sus puños y después se voltea para mirar a todas sus hermanas. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano, nunca lo había visto así de enojado, hasta unas cuantas comenzaron a retroceder de miedo.

—Quieren saber lo qué pasó con mi encuentro con la chica nueva! —Diciendo con la voz alta, mientras que sus hermanas ahora asustadas asistieron con sus cabezas y esperaron por su repuesta de su hermano —. Pues lo qué pasó fue que todo salió muy mal! No solo me hice el ridiculo si no que ahora piensa que soy un idiota acosador malagradecido, eso es lo qué pasó! —Warren apuntándoles con el dedo a todas sus hermanas —. Si no fuera por que tuve que escuchar sus consejos, tal vez... tal vez! Podía haber dado una buena impresión a la chica nueva sin tener que escuchar sus consejos. Saben lo ridiculo que tuve que pasar, Dios Brie que diablos le pusiste a esta malteada?! —Warren gritando a Brie.

—Y-Yo solo puse unas cuantas hierbas con mezclas de zanahoria... un toque de proteína, huecos y plantas... perdón Warren, es solo que quería experimentar una nueva malteada que yo... yo. —Bria ahora se sentía muy mal por haber dado la malteada sin tener que haberlo probado primero.

—Y tu! —Apuntando a Bernice — En que diablos pensabas en darme una pata de conejo, ahora ella piensa que soy un rarito acosador, por Dios Bernice de donde sacasteis esto. —Warren le arroja la pata de conejo a su hermana.

—¡Warren! —Logrando cachar la pata de conejo —. Yo solo quería ayudarte en dándote buena suerte, y además la pata de conejo no es una pata de verdad, si no es una replica. —La suertuda se disculpaba y le aclaraba que la pata de conejo no era de verdad.

—Pues tu objeto de la suerte no funcionó hermanita, ahora todos en la escuela piensan que soy un loco desmiembra patas! —Gritándole a su hermana.

—Warren se que estas molesto con nosotras, tal vez si te calmas un poco, podemos hablar como conejos civilizados y tal ve-...

—No! —Le corta Beverly con azotazo en el suelo —. Yo ya estoy harto de que ustedes siempre se entromete en donde uno no les llama! Yo podía hacer la cosas por mi mismo, pero noooo! Ustedes siempre viene u después me dicen que es lo mejor y que no lo es. —diciéndoles con fastidio

—Pero Warren...

—No más! —Interrumpiendo de nuevo a Berverly —. Ya no las voy a escuchar, ustedes siempre lo arruina todo! TODO! Es hora de que me deje solo por una vez hermanas! yo ya no puedo más enserio! Solo... solo déjame irme a mi cuarto. —Warren volteo a su izquierda y fue directo hacia donde esta su anotación.

Una vez que escucharan el azote de la puerta de que posiblemente sea la de su hermano Warren. Todas las hermanas comenzaron a bajar sus cabezas. Pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que todas sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa, y después comenzaron a gritar.

—LO HICIMOS YAY! —Gritaron todas las hermanas muy felizmente. Como si eso fuera lo que ellas quería que pasara.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos y lectores. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia basada en el capituló de THL "** **Liebre blanca" o "White hare".** **La razón era por que me dio curiosidad y quería saber como me hirió con esta historia. Quieres subirlo antes de "Lincoln Star Allies" pero por el retraso que tuve más inspiración y también en decidir quién sería entre la mayor y la menor. Notarán** **que puse muchas cosas innecesaria a la historia, pero tenía que hacerlo por que no muchos conocen a los personajes y tuve que darles un breve resume a cada uno de ellos y también inventarme unas personalidades sobre los que no tuvieron mucho tiempo en el aire de show.**

 **¿Cuantos capítulos habrá en esta obra? Pues habrá como mínimo, 30 capítulos. Y por que tantos, pues es obvio que quiero emparejar a todas sus hermanas con su único hermano varón que traen.**

 **¿Habrá Lemon en esta obra?** **Por supuesto que lo habrá, aunque eso si que será raro ver conejos haciéndolo como conejos locos jejeje ¿entienden?**

 **¿Que más habrá aparte de romance y Loudcest?**

 **Pues bastante, tales como yandere, traicion, rivalidad, dolor, tristeza y mi favorito, el horror.**

 **¿En que frecuencia sacarás los capituló y cuantas palabras traerán en si?** **Lamentablemente subiré cada capituló por quincena. Y también los capituló tendrá como 3000 hasta 5000 o 6K palabras, dependiendo como estoy de ánimos.**

 **Bueno amigos creo que es todo y espero comentarios y también ideas de cómo irá está alocada obra. Bueno sin más que decir, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. Un supuesto perdon de Warren

Warren entro a su habitación y azotá su puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía. El pobre conejo estaba muy enfurecido con todas sus hermanas por haberle arruinado su día, no solo se hizo el ridiculo con la nueva coneja, si no que ahora toda la escuela o posiblemente el resto del bosque lo mira como un conejo raro que le encante acosar conejas, comer caca de caballo y tener patas de conejo, y eso último hizo que todos los conejos que vivía en el busque comenzara alejarse de él. Su reputación estaba arruinado, todo el bosque lo mira como un raro de lo que antes eran, y todo por culpa de sus 25 hermana. Nunca debió escuchar sus consejos que ni siquiera sirvieron... pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo todo.

Warren dio un salto para caer en frente de su cama, dio un pequeño gruñido muy cansado en la almohada y después comenzó a decir malas palabras como una forma de poder sacar toda su rabia que tenía adentro. No le gustaba maldecir mucho pero lo qué pasó este día era imperdonable, como si la raya había cruzado la línea y nunca se detenía de extenderse hasta que llegara y dejara la marca por casi 25 millas de largo.

Saca su cabeza de la almohada y miro por el vestidor el gran marco de foto que tenía encima. Warren se levanta y salta de su cama para ir haber la foto, agarra el marco y ve a si mismo junto con sus 25 hermanas todas reunidas afuera de la casa. Recuerda el día en que sus padres había tomado esa foto, realmente era imposible tener la foto perfecta sin que una hermana comenzara hacer algo que podría causar horas de poder calmar la tormenta.

Había querido una familia que fuera algo normal y menos caótica, pero al ser un conejo era inevitable que tendría una familia numérica, vaya que sentía mucha lastima por su madre por haberles dado luz a todos ellos. Lo bueno era que ahora sus padres sabía cuidarse bien cuando tenía ganas de hacer su... bueno con lo qué pasó no quería arriesgarse a tener mucho más hijos de lo que ya tiene.

Pero aún así una familia de 28 conejos era demasiado como para que sus padres pudieran cuidarlos, así que era mejor que nosotros tuviéramos la responsabilidad de poder tomar la decisiones y saber cual era mejor para todos nosotros. Y para eso estaba las calificadas.

Aunque creas o no Betty era la más calificada para ese trabajo del mayor y la alpha. No era de esperar de la primera en nacer de unos mellizos de 26 conejos (No se si existe un número que se le puede decir a unos mellizos de 26), pero aún con liderazgo de un sargento hay límites y era casi imposible tener el control total de todos sus hermanos.

Para eso estaba Beverly. Siempre estando cuando más se necesita, sabiendo en que hacer y dando buenos concejos a todos sus hermanos. A la differences de Betty, Beverley era la hermana más querida de todas, siempre amble y bondadosa con todos, siempre velando por lo que uno cree y apoyando a todos cuando uno necesita de sus consejos. Daba buenos consejos y casi la mayoría era muy buenos pero a la vez llegan momentos en que uno no los toma por ser siempre buenas causas, en vez de algo egoísta para así poder solucionar fácil los problemas.

Beverly siempre estuvo en contra de todo lo que su hermana mayor Beth hacia para liderar al grupo, pero al la vez Beth hacia lo que uno era correcto, aún que sus métodos no sean... buena forma de dar un buen ejemplo a todos. Beverly siempre estará ahí para regularizar y balancín todo en caso de que Beth abusara mucho de su poder.

Pero aún con las dos juntas, nadie puede controlarlas. Tal vez si el fuera el primero en nacer... no. Demasiadas responsabilidad para un solo conejo, si ni Beth o Beverly puede controlar a todos sus hermanos, el no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de poder liderar a todas. Ya lo hizo una vez, y vaya caos que tuvo.

Aún así desearía por lo menos tener un hermano que lo ayudara con sus problemas, al menos a alguien que estuviera a su lado. Pero bueno, al menos tenía sus amigos... o es que muy pronto no los tendrá.

Warren mira una vez más el marco y mira lo felices que estaban todos. Tal vez fue un poco rudo averías gritado de esa manera. Pero que podía hacer, decirles que todo salió mal y después ellas dicen que posiblemente no lo hizo bien. Eso era lo que el pensab- no. El ya lo veía venir y por eso tenía que hacerlo, gritarles y ponerlas en su lugar, sabía los riesgoso que sería al desafiar a todas sus hermanas, pero no puedes ganar si no puedes arriesgar.

—Sin tan solo las cosas saldría bien por una vez. Nada de esto pasaría. —Warren agarra su walkie talkie y comenzó hablar a alguien —. Denny, estás aquí. —Esperando que su amigo respondiera su llamado.

— _Aquí estoy Warren. ¿Como te fue con tus hermanas?_ —Warren no quería dar detalle, así que solo se limitó en no decirle todo a su mejor amigo.

—No mucho Denny. Solo me limited en ignorarlas y ir directo a mi cuarto. —Habré la puerta de su habitación y se asegura que ninguna hermana estuviera escuchando su conversación.

— _Ya veo. Bueno Warren ¿para que me llamabas?_ —Warren cierra la puerta.

—Nada más quería hablar con alguien. —Salta de nuevo a su cama y después saca una cómic —. Dios Denny, fue muy duro el día de hoy. —Recostándose mientras se quitaba el polo púrpura que traía.

— _Ni que lo digas. Vaya sorpresa que tomaste cuando llegó la coneja nueva llamada Stella._

Warren se limito en gruñir al saber que la coneja nueva, al que intentó impresionarla iba estar en su misma clases con el. No le ayudo mucho cuando la profesora le dice a estela que se sentara junto a él, ahí su reputación comenzó a caerse al momento de que Stella lo miro. No duro mucho cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos de todos. Cada estudiante comenzaron a molestarlo, hacerle bully y lo peor de todo, se alejaba de el. Los únicos que no se alejaron era sus amigos... bueno eso y porque todos ellos no eran conejos.

—Si... —No aguantó las ganas y comenzó a suspira —. Pero aún así sabia que iba pasar. ¡Diablos no se que haré! ¡Todo el bosque me mira como un fenómeno! ¡Las chicas huyen de mi y los conejos no se quiere ni acercarse a mi! ¡Todo esto es culpa de mis hermanas... *Sniff*! —Se contenía las lágrimas mientras se aguantaba en gritar tanto en la radio.

— _Warren..._

—¡Estoy harto de que mis hermanas controle mis decisiones... Sniff! Se que ellas lo hacen por mi bien pero... ¡Arghhh! —Azota su cama mientras varias lágrimas comenzaba a derramar de su rostro —. ¡Ya no puedo Denny! ¡Ya no puedo con todo esto! ¡Mis hermanas no me respetan! ¡Siempre quiere que yo les ayude y ni siquiera me devuelven el favor! ¡Ningún. maldito gracias me lo dan! —Agarra su polo púrpura para secarse sus lágrimas.

— _Warren... si te sirve de consuelo podemos ir al centro del bosque a pasar un tiempo con nosotros en la tienda de cómics. Así podrás olvidar de tu problemas con tus hermanas._ —Al escuchar la sugerencia de Denny, Warren miro su cómic y noto que estaba leyendo el mismo volume de siempre.

—Esta bien Denny, iré. De todas maneras necesito estar alejado de mis hermanas por un buen rato. Gracias por invitarme amigo.

— _No hay problema amigo. Y dime Warren, ¿cómo está Betty?_ —Warren giro sus ojos por el cambio de tema, pero aún así le tuvo que responder.

* * *

—¡La cena esta servida chicas! —Exclamó Brie mientras ponía unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con coliflor y bolas de macarrones con queso.

En ese momento las conejas se adentran en el comedor y se prepara para tomar sus asientos en ambas mesas. Cada coneja toma su propio asiento; Betty, Beverly, Blair, Brenda, Barbara, Bodhi, Bebe, Bippa, Bailey, Belle, Bernadette, Beulalh y Beatrice, tomaba la mesa de los grandes que estaba el lado derecho del comedor, mientras que las menores como; Blanch, Bethany, Brie, Bernice, Bertha, Brooke, Bianca, Belinda, Birdie, Beth, Brandy y Bridget tomaba el lado izquierdo.

Una vez sentadas las chicas tomaba su plato y comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena. La mayoría le encaraba lo que estaba en la mesa, hay algunas que no tomaron los emparedados y prefirieron solo tomar las bolas de macarrón con quesos. La siguió por un buen rato hasta que la mesa de las menores estaban comenzando a silenciar un poco.

Blanch intentó lo posible en no estornudar mucho su comida ya que al parecer le estaba dando un ataque de alergias. Normalmente Warren lo ayudaba mucho a pasar los pañuelos cuando ella tenía estos ataques. Pero al no estar en la mesa ella tiene que soportar los cuidados excesivos Brooke. No solo le daba los pañuelos, si no que también le checaba todo para que ella no se asuste y tenga que contagiarse de sus alergias.

Bethany no podía enfocarse mucho siendo que su hermano no estaba presente en la mesa. Para ella todo tenía que estar organizado y perfecto, ya que al ver la silla vacía le hacía incomodar un poco y al la vez le daba ganas de ir a buscar a su hermano.

Brie estaba contenta que sus hermanas les haya gustado lo que les había preparado. Pero también estaba triste porque Warren no estaba ahí para que el disfrutara de sus platillos favoritos al que tanto amor le había preparado .

Bernice por otro lado disfrutaba mucho de su cena, realmente le encantaba mucho las bolas de macarrones con queso. Le recordó el tiempo en donde ella quería buscar un bocadillo en el refrigerador, pero al encontrar la cacerola de su hermano, en la cual contenía bolas de macarrones de queso, le roba una bola de queso y cuando noto que había cuanto bolas de queso (número cierto es de mala suerte), ella lo toma con unos guantes y tira la bola a la basura. La razón por eso era para protegerlo de la mala suerte. Al final Warren se enojó y ahí comenzó la pelea del refrigerador. Le encantaba recordar ese y cuando estaba apunto de agarra otra bola de queso, nota que había solamente cuatro bolas de queso de macarrones en su platillo, en la cual solo podía decir.

—Vaya suerte que tengo.

Bertha comía los emparedados sin parar después de los ejercicios diarios que había hecho. Los sándwiches no era tan malos y la nutrición que contenía le ayudaba ganar proteína. Lo único que no tocaba era las bolas de queso siendo por las altas calorías que contenía. Bertha se desanima un poco ya que una vez que acabará de cenar, no tendrá a alguien que le ayudaría a quemar esas calorías. Le encantaba comer los sándwiches, pero al no estar Warren en la mesa hacía que la atleta no pudiera comer mucho.

Brooke como siempre le llegó un ataque de pánico he intento todo lo posible que la comida no estuviera envenenada. Pero luego noto como Blanch estornudaba mucho he intentó voltearse y cubrirse su boca . Brooke sin pensarlo fue hacía su hermana y como siempre le da un paquete entero de pañuelo mientras checaba que su comida no tuviera algo que le hacía estornudar mucho a Blanch.

Brie estaba molesta y a la vez ofendida por ver como su paranoica hermanita le checaba la comida que ella misma había preparado. No la podía culpar siendo que ella es así fobica, pero aún así eso la molestaba mucho, ya que eso era un gran insulto a su estilo culinario y por eso no toleraría que la criticara así de esa manera.

Bianca por otra lado miraba como su mesa se estaba silenciando poco a poco y eso no era bueno para crear inspiraciones. Sabía que eso tenía que ver con lo de Warren, no sabía si realmente hacía lo correcto o no, pero eso ya estaba predestinado desde el día que había pitado el marco de pintura.

Belinda estaba entre las nubes pensando en muchas cosas positivas, en especial donde ella se imaginaba así misma caminando en el bosque junto con su hermano. Quería llegar el día en que le confesaría su amor, pero lamentablemente tenía que espera. Aún seguía algo lastimada por la forma que su hermano le había gritado a todas. Pero conociendo a Warren, el las perdonará como siempre y así... tal vez así sea el momento de confesar y también compartir ese amor con el resto de la familia.

Birdie estaba comiendo los emparedados y al la vez leyendo su libro que estaba puesto en un pequeño atrile de madera. Birdie no quería perderse ningún solo momento en su literatura, así que ella trae consigo un pequeño atrile para así seguir continuando con su lectura mientras comía a gusta.

Beth por otra parte estaba acostada en la mesa y usando los emparedados como almohadas. Era de esperarse por ser siempre dormilona.

Brandy comía los bocadillos de macarrones, le encantaba mucho comerlos ya que era fáciles de digerir y a la vez jugar con ellos. Siempre tan energética y positiva que se le había olvidado completamente lo que había pasado con su hermano.

Bridget con una sola mano comía su emparedado mientras que la otra aún seguía con su teléfono. No para de textear con sus amigas ya que era algo normal en ella.

La cena siguió por un buen rato hasta que todas habían terminado con sus platillos. Cada una recoge su plato y comenzaron a ir a la cocina. Los que había lavado los platos primero, comenzaron a recoger la mesa mientras que el resto aún esperaba por su turno. Tardaron como diez minutos y todo estaba recogido tal como lo era antes de usar la mesa.

Las conejas sale del cuarto de comedor y después comenzaron hacer algo en la sala.

Betty, Blair, Bernadette, Bippa y Bridget, se sentaron en el sofa viendo la televisión en excepción de Bridget que estaba usando su celular.

Birdie se sentó en el sillón junto donde estaba la lámpara.

Brie estaba sentada en el otro sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta de la entrada.

Brenda, Bodhi, Bernice, Brooke y Belinda, estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo la televisión.

Barbara estaba parada con su guitarra, tocando nuevas notas de música.

Bebe estaba parada haciendo malabares mientras contabas chistes a sus hermanas.

Beulalh estaba practicando con la soga.

Bailey y Bertha estaban en el suelo haciendo flexiones mientras se compiten entre sí.

Belle estaba sentada en el medio de las escaleras escribiendo un poema.

Beatrice estaba sentada en los primeros escalones haciendo cálculos con su calculadora.

Blanch estaba sentada en suelo un poco distanciada para así no estornudar a sus hermanas por sus alergias que tenía.

Bethany estaba caminando en vueltas mientras tomaba varios apuntes en su libreta.

Bianca estaba parada en su marco de pintura, terminando de pintar.

Beth estaba dormida en el suelo con su almohada de zanahoria.

Brandy estaba jugando con los objetos brillantes que se encontraba en la sala.

Todas las conejas estaban reunidas en la sala... bueno no todas.

—Beverly, ¿a donde llevas eso? —Dice Betty apuntando su palo de golf, el plato de comida que tenía en las manos de Beverly.

—Se lo llevaré el plato Warren, ya que el no a cenado nada desde que se enojo con nosotras y no quiero que el se muera de hambre. —Beverly prosigue en subir las escaleras con cuidado ya que Beatrice y Belle estaba en medio de ellas.

—Muy bien Beverly, pero no hagas que nuestro hermano se entere de lo que estamos planeando, no queremos que el sepa que nosotras estamos enamoradas de él. —Beverly asiente y se subiendo a la planta alta.

* * *

— _Espero que aún no esté enojado._

 **¡Knock Knock Knock!**

—¡Warren! ¡Soy yo Beverly! —La segunda hermana espero que le respondiera, pero al parecer no le contestaba su llamado —. _Al parecer aún sigue enojado con nosotras_. — pensó la triste coneja mientras ponía el plato bajo el suelo, cerca de la puerta de su hermano —. Warren escucha... se que estás molesto con nosotras y tienes todo derecho de estarlo. Pero por favor come hermanito. Se que no querías cenar con nosotras pero por lo menos tienes que comer algo... —Bajo su cabeza rendida —. Realmente lo siento Warren...

Beverly se sentía muy mal por lo que habían hecho. Originalmente estaba en contra de todo eso del plan de arruinar el día a Warren. Pero que podía hacer, no podía contra todas su hermanas... ademas no quería tampoco perder a su hermano, le dolía mucho que Warren lograra tener a otra pareja en su viva que no fuera ella... bueno con no fuera ella y sus hermanas.

Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Warren desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre tan noble y sentimental, haciendo todo lo posible en ayudar a ella y todas sus hermanas. Quien no podría estar con alguien tan increíble u especial. Siempre siendo el pillar de toda la familia. Por eso ella quiere estar con el, ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que ella sabe. Dandole buenos consejos y ayudándolo estar en buen camino. Pero esta vez había fallado, mintiéndole para que así Warren lograra fallar con su plan de impresionar a la tal coneja. Si ella hubiera sido una buena hermana, le diría a Warren que solo fuera el mismo y que no fuera otra persona, ya que si la coneja no acepta lo que realmente es Warren, tal vez ella no se merezca estar con su amado.

—Solo lo hice por que te amo. —Susurro con una voz débil y apunto de dar un llanto.

Beverly camina de regreso abajo, pero antes de poder bajar las escaleras, escucha el rechinar de la puerta al final del pasillo. Se da la vuelta y mira que el plato que había dejando en la puerta ya no estaba.

La coneja miro hacia enfrente y nota a Warren sin su camisa de polo morado. Se sonroja un poco pero después nota que el deja una hoja y después le cierra la puerta.

Beverly camino hasta el final del pasillo y agarra la hoja que había dejado su hermano. Con algo de nervios ella abre la hoja y después comenzó leerla.

 _Beverly: Lamento mucho por haberlas gritado pero realmente ustedes se pasaron de la línea. Necesitaré algo de tiempo a solas, así que por favor diles a las demás que no estoy enojado con ellas, tal vez esté un poco, pero no tanto como odiarlas. Solo estoy algo decepcionado pero... se que ustedes lo hicieron por mi bien y... solo dire que por favor no trate de animarme ya que quiero solucionar mis problemas a mi modo. Tómelo como... mi propio protocolo de hermano. Si, con eso al menos se que ustedes lo respetarán... y Beverly. Sabes que jamás te odiaría mucho siendo que eres la hermana más responsable de todas. Así que por favor no llore y verás que todo saldrá bien. Atte: Warren Loud_

Una que terminó de leerla, Beverly comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, al saber que su hermano no las odiaba. Ella conocía muy bien a Warren y por eso tenía la esperanza de que su hermano no la odiaría.

—Gracias por no odiarme Warren. —Poniendo su frente en la puerta —. Realmente lo siento mucho hermanito. Te prometo que todo cambiará mañana. —Dibujando una sonrisa mientras que sus pupilas de sus ojos comenzaban a formarse en forma de corazón.

—Oye Betty. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Beverly subió las escaleras? —Pregunto la modelista de Blair.

—No lo se. —Checando la hora de la televisión y nota que había pasado más de diez minutos —. Literalmente no debería de tardar mucho en darle su comida a Warren.

—Tal vez este intentó convencerlo de que tomó su plato. Ya sabes como es de insistente Beverly. —Comentó Bernadette con un tono bastante desinteresada.

—Es por eso que la obvio por su terquedad. —Betty, Blair y Bernadette, miraron hacia el abajo y ven a Brenda con los brazos cruzados —. No solo la odio, si no que también odio a Warren por habernos gritado de esa manera. Es por eso que Beverly está desperdiciando su tiempo y la de Warren. Por eso me cae mal su estupida insistencia. —Ahora se encabronaba aún más.

—Vamos Brenda. Tus chacras están volviendo a elevarse y no quiero que tus emociones lleguen a tomar lo mejor de ti. —La hippie de Bodhi intentaba calmar las emociones de Brenda.

—Y tu que te importa lo que le pase. —Le contestó dándole aún más la mirada de enojo que tenis antes.

—Solo digo para que no te estrese. —Bodhi le toca el hombro de su hermana y de ahí siente la razón por su enojo —. Ya veo.

—¡No me toques! —Brenda se sacude bastante molesta.

—¡Brenda! —Grito Betty al ver tal acción.

—No te preocupes Betty que estoy bien. —Dijo Bodhi mientras una sonrisa le formaba en sus labios.

—¿Por que sonríes? —Breanda ahora más fastidiada.

—Por nada Brenda. Solo que ahora se porque te molesta mucho la estancia que está ahora nuestra hermana Beverly. —Brenda algo confundida por lo que estaba diciendo la hippie.

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? —Replicó Brenda, aún sin saber lo que le decía su hermana.

—Si Bodhi, dinos que es lo que esconde nuestra hermana. —Dijo Bernadette.

—Es solo que Brenda esta celosa y piensa que Beverly a podido lograr interactuar con Warren. —Al terminar de hablar, Brenda estaba con los ojos abiertos.

—¡N-no es cierto! ¿P-porque estaría y-yo celosa de Beverly? —Grito entre tartamudeos mientras un pequeño rubor apareció en su cara.

—¡Ha! ¡Y pensaba que el demonio amargados no podía sonrojar por todo lo rojo que lleva! ¡Jajaja! Entienden. —Bufo la la comediante.

—¡No me estoy sonrojando...! ¿Cierto? —Las demás chicas afirmaron con sus cabeza y eso hizo que la coneja gruñona comenzara a gritar de frustración.

—¡Porqué hay tanto escando ahí abajo! —Las hermanas miraron arriba y vieron a Beverly bajar por las escaleras.

—Así que... ¿el lo tomó? —Preguntando Betty.

—Si Betty. —Respondiendo con una sonrisa alegre.

Las hermanas la miraron con algo de incredulidad, pero por lo menos sabía qué tal vez su hermano no estaba tan molesto con todas ellas.

—¡Beverly! ¡Como lo tomo Warren! —Exclamó Brandy con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Mmm... para serte honesta Brandy... no lo se. —La sonrisa animada de Brandy comenzó a desaparecer.

—¡Oh! Ya veo... así que Warren aún sigue enojado con nosotras. —La pobre coneja estaba apunto de llorar, hasta que Beverly le a frota su pequeño mecho blanco.

—No hermanita. El no está enojado con nosotras. —Al decir esas palabras, todas las conejas presentes miraron a la segunda hermana.

—Como lo sabes. —Brandy tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Beverly con una sonrisa en sus labios saca la pequeña carta que tenía guardada y después se lo da a Betty.

—¿Y esto beverly? —Se levanta del sofá y camino hacia donde esta su hermana para así agarra la hoja.

—Es de Warren. —Betty y las demás conejas se sorprende por lo que dijo —. Warren puedes ser que ya no nos odien a todas, pero aún esta algo molesto y decepcionado con nosotras.

Betty abrió la hoja y de ahí reconoció la caligrafía de su hermano, en la cual estaba muy bien escrita.

Tardo unos minutos en leerla y de ahí todas las hermanas supieron que en verdad su hermano no las odia a todas. Cierto estaba decepcionado y un poco molesto con ellas. Pero aún así le daba la esperanzas de que su hermano las volviera hablar con ellas.

—Tsk. No me gusta admitirlo pero eso me alegra un poco. —Diciendo Betty sin tener que emocionarse pero aún así le alegraba mucho en saber que su hermano no estaba tan molesto con ella.

—Hay mi Warren. Simple así de lindo con nosotras. —La modelista de Blair estaba bastante alegre.

—Ese odioso bueno para nada, por eso odio esa parte de el. —Reclamando molesta Brenda mientras un pequeño rubor rojo aparecí de su rostro.

—Siempre es así Brenda. Es por eso que me inspira hacer nuevas melodías. —Barbara sacó su guitarra y después comenzó a tocar con ella.

—La energía de nuestro hermano siempre sera así de cálido con nosotras. Es por eso que quiero sentir sus chakras y conectarme junto con el. —Bodhi se sonrojada por lo que acabo de decir.

—Jejeje vaya que realmente quieres conectar con el. —Riéndose mientras Bohbi se sonrojaba aún más —. Pero bueno, Warren siempre es así con todas nosotras. El siempre nos apoya y nos ayuda con nuestras actividades. Además el... —Se sonroja un poco —. El siempre se ríe de mi comedia y por eso yo...

—"C'mon sis", eso lo sabemos. "Our Little Bro" siempre será así de servicia con nosotras. —Bippa se servía así misma una taza de te.

—¡Aún así no debemos respetar sus deseos! ¡Y para eso debemos darle su espacio para así tener su perdón! —Exclamo la deportista de Bailey.

—*Suspiro* Pues eso sería algo difícil.

—AHHHH!

Las conejas saltaron del susto por la arrepentida aparición de la coneja negra.

—Belle!

Las conejas regañando a la gótica y única coneja negra de la familia.

—Lo siento. —La gótica suspira, mientras que las demás hermanas recuperaron el aliento —. Como decía. Sería algo difícil, pero si es la única forma que los malos pensamientos se aclare de su alma, pues es mejor que lo dejemos en paz por un buen rato.

—Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón. Si queremos recuperar la confianza de Warren, pues tenemos controlarnos por un buen rato. ¡Pero si el se toma bastante tiempo pues ahi personalmente le hablaré a mamá y me aseguraré que lo castigue por mucho tiempo! —Exclamo la coneja de mami de Bernadette.

—Pues tranquila hermana. Tu sabes muy bien que Warren nunca nos haría esperar tanto por nosotras. Ademas aún tenemos que pensar en quien tomaría la iniciativa primero. —Dijo la vaquera de Beulah.

—Concuerdo lo que dice nuestra unidad. Debemos pensar en quien de nosotras sería la primero en tener sesión de coito con nuestro unidad fraternal macho de nuestro hermano. —Comentó Beatrice.

—Pues eso ser- "¡AATCHÚ!" Perdón. Pues eso sería algo déficit ya que somos 25 de nosotras u sabes como es nuestro hermano. —Dijo Blanch, intentando de aguantar los estornudos.

—Pues yo sugiero que tomemos en orden ya que eso sería algo bueno para comenzar. Supieron que comenzamos por nombre alfabético. —Sugirió Bethany.

—Aaa... creo qué hay un pequeño problema hermana. —Bethany miro a la chef —. Todos nuestros nombres comienza "B" y casi la mayoría con una "Be", así que eso sería injusto para alguna hermanas. —Reclamando su Brie por la sugerencia organizada de Bethany.

—¡Chicas! ¡Creo que fue un error esto! No se si Warren nos aceptará! Yo pienso que el nos mirará con asco y le dirá todo a nuestros padre! Después nos llevará a un asilo psiquiátrico! Nos pasaremos el resto de nuestra vidas encerradas y despué-

¡Slap!

Brooke recibió una cachetada y después se volvió a calmarse.

—Gracias Bianca. —Tocando su mejilla y nota algo pegajoso —. ¿Pintura? ¡¿Me golpeaste con tu pincel?!

—Perdona hermana. Pero tenía las manos ocupadas en hacer este retrato tuyo teniendo un ataque de pánico, mientras yo te golpeada con este pincel. —Le muestra el marco a Brooke, y de ahí se asombra la pánica coneja en ver a si misma siendo golpeada por Bianca con el pincel que uso en ese mismo instante.

—Es increíble Bianca. Has hecho unas pinturas en donde... ya sabes, estemos saliendo con nuestro hermano. —Dijo Belinda.

—Mmm... pues no si tenga. Tendría que checarlos en el ático. —Bianca intentando recordar si había hecho un cuadro en donde saldría su hermano saliendo con una de ellas.

—Que tal si dejamos que Warren decida. —Dijo Birdie sin bajar el libro que tenía en su cara.

—Que! —Gritaron las conejas al escuchar tal sugerencia.

—Por supuesto que el no debe de saberlo. Solo diremos algo que no sospeche y así lograremos saber con quien quiere estar primero.

Todas las conejas comenzaron a pensar si eso era una buena idea.

—Que tal si asemos una pijamaday ahí nos los... —La coneja dormilona de Beth cayó rendida en el suelo y comenzó a dormirse de nuevo.

—Su idea no está mal, pero eso no sería como... ¿violacion? —Dijo Brandy Algo sonrojada.

Cuando las conejas iba a decir algo. Los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar una notificación de mensaje. Todas checan sus celulares y ahí reconoce el número de Bridget. Todas miraron a Bridget, y ahi Ella les afirma que fue ella que mandó el mensaje de texto. Las conejas abren el mensaje y ahí decía lo que escribió su hermanita.

Bridget

 _Es mala idea hermanas,_

 _Warren nos odiaría y_

 _lo dejaríamos traumado_

 _de por vida._

 _Mejor lo vamos a decidir_

 _eso mañana ya que es muy_

 _tarde y no podemos llegar_

 _a la escuálida toda desveladas_

 _Aparte aún tenemos que espera_

 _que nuestro hermano se recupere_

 _de su día. Realmente el lo pasó_

 _muy mal y no podemos forzarlo_

 _en hacerlo nuestro._

Al terminar de Leer el mensaje, las hermanas mira a enfrente y ya no estaba la coneja por ningún lado.

—¿Donde se fue? —Dijo Betty al mirar por todos las.

—Ahí está Betty. —Señalando Brandy por las escaleras y ahí estaba Bridget subiendo por las escaleras.

—Muy bien todas, Bridget tiene razón. Es demasiado pronto para pensarlo y debemos respetar a Warren de su devoción. ¡Así que no quiero quejar y vayamos todas a dormir! —Ordenó Betty con su tono de sargento y ahí van todas las hermanas subiendo en marcha.

* * *

En la planta alta hay solo 7 puertas; cinco cuartos de habitación, un cuarto del baño y un cuarto de armario.

La habitación izquierda en donde está el baño estaba las cinco hermanas mayores; Betty, Beverly, Blair, Brenda y Barbara.

La habitación derecha en donde esta el bayo estaba las siguiente cinco; Bodhi, Bebe, Bippa, Bailey y Belle.

En la habitación del medio en donde esta la salida de las escaleras, estaba esa cinco; Bernadette, Beulah, Beatrice, Blanch y Bethany.

Ahora en la habitación izquierda en donde esta el armario, estaba las siguiente cinco; Brie, Bernice, Bertha, Brooke y Bianca.

Y por último, en la habitación derecha del armario, estaba las ultima cinco; Belinda, Birdie, Beth, Brandy y Bridget.

En cada habitación vive cinco coneja. Cada una con su propio cama... bueno 2 estaba combinadas mientras que una estaba en su propio armario. Ninguno se quejaba en tener su compañeras de cuarto.

Pero ahora se preguntarán. Hay 5 habitaciones en la planta alta, en la cual cada cuarto duermen cinco conejas, así que si lo multiplicas darían 25 conejas hembras durmiendo en sus propias habitaciones. Bueno ahora entiende. Pero se preguntará en donde duerme Warren. Pues es obvio que lo notaron. El conejo macho vive en su propio cuarto al final del pasillo de la planta alta. Así es amigos. El duerme en el ático.

Para el conejo macho no era tan fácil vivir con 25 hermanas. Siendo el único hermano conejo hace que las cosas se facilite ¿cierto? Bueno eso es lo que se equivocan.

—Espero que mañana mi día no sea tan malo. —Warren se acobija con su sabana mientras miraba de nuevo el marco —. Espero que Beverly le haya dicho a las chicas... vaya que si soy patético. Siempre perdonando. Como desearía decir no las cosas sin sentir ese miedo que traigo... mejor me duermo de una vez. — Warren se acuesta y ahí se duerme el conejo macho.

La puerta de Warren se habré y una coneja se adentra al cuarto.

—Warren...

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo. Lamento mucho por la tardanza pero... bueno literalmente pasaron 2 meses y ahora si que haré unos cambios. Primero que nada, esta obra está en pausa. Así es amigos, lo tendré en pausa por un buen rato. Así que no esperen en que lo suba pronto, ya que estaré ocupado por mis estudios.**

 **Ahora si. Se que este capituló era de relleno, y no me culpe siendo que al tener literalmente a 25 conejas hablando entre sí es muy difícil y por eso tuve que llenar mucho contenido incensario. Pero no se preocupen que el siguiente capituló habrá Lemon (Raro que solo serán conejos cojiendose entre sí Lol).**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
